


Five Times Derek Was Sick

by honeybearbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Times Derek Was Sick and Someone Took Care of Him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Derek Was Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/gifts), [joanses (deerie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/gifts).



> for claire because she is sick! set in deerie's melissa and derek are bros universe. un'betaed

**1\. Mom**

When Derek was five he got sick. He blinked in shock as he let loose another sneeze. “Mommy?” he asked confusedly as he sniffled.

Talia frowned and scooped Derek up. She felt his forehead and said, “Well little man, I think you are sick.”

“I can’t be sick!” Derek cried. “I’m a werewolf and I’m going to the zoo tomorrow!”

“You can still go to the zoo,” Talia chuckled. “You should be better by then.”

Derek sighed and laid his head on his mom’s shoulder. “Laura and Eric never get sick.”

“They did around your age. Your immunity isn’t fully developed yet.”

Derek thought about it for sometime before asking, “Can I have ice cream?”

Talia laughed loudly. “Of course.”

**2\. Uncle Peter**

Derek coughed miserably into his pillow and flopped over onto his back. “Stupid Eric,” he muttered.

“Eric wasn’t the one who ate five pizzas, one of which had wolfsbane on it,” Uncle Peter said from the doorway to his bedroom.

“I didn’t know,” Derek whined.

“You’re eleven now Derek, you should know when there’s wolfsbane on food or in drinks.”

“I hate these tests.” Derek clutched at his stomach and rolled to the side of the bed. He dry heaved a few times before he felt the bed dip. 

Uncle Peter ran a hand down his back and asked, “Ice cream?”

“Yes please.”

Uncle Peter kissed his head and left. Derek snuggled into his pillow. Maybe being sick had it’s advantages.

**3\. Laura**

It was different in New York. There were all these smells and sounds and people. Good god, Derek hated people. He slumped over his desk and sniffed. The stress of...everything had made him sick. He couldn’t tell his sister, his Alpha, how the hunters found their house. If Laura ever found out, she would be so furious at him.

Derek sniffed again, this time as some tears leaked out of his eyes. He scrunched his eyes up, shook his head and pushed away from his desk. He shuffled out of his room and into the main room of the small apartment.

Laura was on the couch, sleeping. She worked three jobs and took night classes all so Derek could focus on high school. Derek sniffed again and Laura jolted upright.

“Hey, bro,” she said as she wiped at her eyes. “What’s up?”

“I’m sick,” Derek mumbled as he sat down next to her and curled up.

She felt his forehead and frowned, looking just like mom. Derek swallowed hard and asked, “Soup?”

“And ice cream,” Laura said with a smile.

Derek smiled back. Maybe it was just the two of them until Uncle Peter woke up, but some things never changed.

**4\. Melissa**

“Derek Hale, get your ass back in bed!” Melissa called up as soon as Derek stood.

“How does she know?” Derek asked himself as he crawled back in bed. Two weeks ago there was an incident with wolfsbane. Uncle Peter, no just Peter, insisted it was an accident that a whole _tin_ of wolfsbane was left open. And the windows were open because it was a nice day, how was Peter to know there would be a breeze and blow the wolfsbane right in Derek’s face so he got a lovely lungful of the stuff. After Deaton released him, Melissa forced Derek to come home with her.

“I can look out for myself,” Derek rasped.

“Sure you can, but I hate Peter so you won’t,” Melissa replied as she dragged Derek inside the house. She put him up in the guest bedroom and tucked him into bed. “Let me take care of you. Scott doesn’t get sick anymore and miss mothering someone.”

“You’re a nurse,” Derek said incredulously. Then he devolved into a coughing fit.

Melissa shrugged and pat his shoulder. “Just try to get some sleep.”

Now, Derek was done with being in bed. The wolfsbane seemed to be mostly gone from his lungs and he needed to run around, but Melissa had psychic mom powers and wouldn’t let him. Derek heard stomping noises coming up the steps and rolled his eyes. Scott was bringing him soup again. Melissa made Scott bring Derek food at least once a day and Scott wasn’t pleased about it.

“Here’s your soup,” Scott scowled as he shoved the bowl in Derek’s face. Hot soup splashed out against his hands.

“Thanks,” Derek replied wryly.

“Don’t be a dick, Scott!” Stiles called as he walked by the doorway.

Scott scowled harder and left Derek alone. However, Stiles popped his head in and asked, “Did you want ice cream later? When I had my tonsils out it totally helped, which isn’t at all the same thing as wolfsbane sore throat, but yes?”

“Sure.” Derek paused. “Can it be chocolate?”

“Totally, dude!” Stiles beamed and left.

Derek sipped his soup and smiled as he heard Stiles and Scott bickering. Then he smirked as he heard Melissa yell up at them to keep it down.

**5\. Stiles**

After three weeks, Derek had had enough and left the McCall house. He thankfully walked into his loft and collapsed on the bed. Yes, he was still sick, but he didn’t want to be mothered anymore. It just made him miss his own mom. Thankfully Peter wasn’t around to annoy him.

The sound of the door opening made Derek groan. “Go away,” he grunted.

“Nope!” Stiles replied cheerily as he walked into the kitchen. Derek raised his head long enough to see that Stiles was laden with bags.

“What are you doing?”

“Stocking you up ‘cause you have wolfsbane flu.”

“It’s not the flu.”

“Same difference.”

Derek rolled his eyes and put his head back down. “Go away.”

“Nope,” Stiles repeated as he climbed into bed next to Derek. He snuggled up to him and hummed.

Derek huffed, but didn’t shove Stiles away. He’d never shove Stiles away, his boyfriend wouldn’t let him.

“Melissa gave you soup and I bought cookie dough ice cream,” Stiles whispered as he ran a hand through Derek’s hair.

“Spoiling me,” Derek murmured as he drifted off. The last thing he before he fell asleep was, “Yep.”


End file.
